Campfire Stories
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: The Hetalia characters and Attack on Titan characters are sitting around a campfire .And they all have a story to tell. In a nutshell: The APH characters and AoT characters are going to re-enact urban legends... That YOU vote for. Rated T for slight gore.
1. Humans Can Lick Too

**A\N: This what happens when you have writers block, kids!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Attack on Titan, or this urban legend.**

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Germany asked as he sat around the campfire. Eren shrugged.

"Well, we can tell scary stories." Eren said. America shook his head.

"Dude, please don't even suggest that!" America said. England smirked, wanting to scare the American.

"I know a scary story." England said.

"What is it called?" Canada asked.

"It's called: Humans Can Lick Too." England said.

* * *

_Feliciano Vargas went up to his bedroom. His German Shepard, Ludwig, went under his bed. Feliciano yawned and climbed into bed. He stuck his hand down._

_"Good night, Ludwig." Feliciano said. Ludwig licked his hand. Feliciano smiled, turned off the light, and fell asleep._

_A few hours later, Feliciano woke up to a sound. Feliciano checked the clock, it was midnight. He stuck his hand down again. He felt Ludwig lick his hand. He smiled, he would be alright, he had Ludwig to protect him. Feliciano went back to sleep._

_A few more hours later, Feliciano woke up to a dfferent sound. It sounded like dripping. He figured it was just the sink in the bathroom. He stuck his hand down and felt Ludwig lick his hand. and then went back to sleep._

_The next morning, Feliciano woke up. He rubbed his eyes, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. However, when he entered the bathroom, he heard the dripping sound again. His gaze fell on the bath tub, he screamed in horror at what he saw._

_Ludwig had been stabbed to death, and his blood was dripping down the tub. On the wall, written in blood was a message._

**_Humans Can Lick Too._**

* * *

"The end." England said. America screamed and ran to a bush to throw up. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, that's obviously fake." Levi said.

"Oh yeah, you think you can do better?" England asked.

'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.' America silently prayed.

"Well, I do know one story." Levi said.

* * *

**A\N: Alright, so you guys are going to vote for what urban legend should be told next and which characters should be doing the story. Also, for you curious people reading, the killer who licked Italy's hand was Annie. Another thing, I have one rule: NO BLOODY MARY!**


	2. The Well To Hell

**A\N: Well thank you Guest, for suggesting The Well To Hell. And so, let's get started.**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Attack on Titan, or this urban legend.**

* * *

"Well, I do know one story." Levi said. America turned around and covered his ears.

"Really? Well, what's it called?" Romano asked.

"The Well To Hell." Levi said.

* * *

_Ivan Braginsky looked around the giant well. It appeared to be around 9 miles deep. He turned to his Latvian "friend", Raivis Galante._

_"Come here, Raivis." Ivan said. Raivis wanted to say no, he didn't want to be anywhere near the well (or Ivan). But, his fear of the Russian was bigger than his fear of the well. So, he nodded and slowly walked closer._

_"Do you have the microphone?" Ivan asked. Raivis nodded._

_"Yes, I do." Raivis said. He unzipped his backpack, reached in, and pulled out an extremely heat resistant microphone._

_"What are you going to do?" Raivis asked. Ivan lowered the microphone._

_"I'm going to prove that this well is not a portal to Hell." Ivan said. A red flag went off in Raivis' head. He knew Ivan was crazy, but not this crazy._

_After fifteen minutes, Ivan pulled the microphone out. After letting it cool down, they went to Ivan's house. What they heard was really disturbing._

_Screams. Just screams._

_They sounded like the people who were screaming were in huge amounts of pain, and were suffering. Not wanting to hear any more of it, Raivis ran out of the room, and all the way to his house. When the screaming stopped, Ivan just stood there._

_"I guess I was wrong." Ivan said._

* * *

"And they never spoke of it again." Levi said. England rolled his eyes.

"And you said my story was bad..." England mumbled.

"What was that?" Levi asked.

"Nothing." England said.

"Does anyone else have a scary story?" Canada asked.

"I have one." Eren said.

* * *

**A\N: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. When it comes to the characters re-enacting the story, they can be requested more tham once.**


End file.
